Piel de pétalos
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: El amor, la imaginación y el pensamiento confluyen y, más allá de la simple cotidianidad, trascienden el tiempo y superan la separación entre los vivos y los muertos. -Del prólogo a Muertas enamoradas (relatos fantásticos), de Théophile Gautier.


¡Saludos de 14 de febrero, lectores / víctimas!

Espero que en este momento se encuentren comiendo mucho chocolate. Día del amor y la amistad. La mercadotecnia dice que vayan a celebrar y compren globos y dulces. En lo particular no lo celebro (¡amargada!, grita alguien, una risa que vine de la casa de Cáncer), pero me gusta repartir chocolates –sí, soy fan del chocolate.

Y pensé en uno para los lectores de esta linda página (¿Ni hoy vas a dejar de torturarlos? ¡Mala!). Es un poco amargo, pero creo que tiene buen sabor. Espero que les guste esta historia corta, un poco fumada, como es mi costumbre.

(¡Ay, qué linda, mírala, ya va a escribir de parejitas!, se burla el adorable niisan de Shun-dueño-de-mis-quincenas. La autora voltea, una sonrisa chueca. El cuento es en parte sobre ti, y también sobre Esme, Ikki, dice, y parece amenazar al poderoso Fénix. Cáncer sonríe, pide ver el archivo antes de que lo suban. Ikki palidece, quiere robarse el USB).

De parejas y no, lectores, ya saben que no se me da nada bien ni el romance ni el humor. Espero disfruten esta rara lectura. Una disculpa por tener tan en pausa mis dos fics, pero la musa ha estado bastante ocupada entre artículos para el trabajo, la crónica de una lectura y un cuento bastante descorazonador marca Alejandra Pizarnik (así, es, acabo de acuñar otro complejo, complejo de Alejandra Pizarnik, cuando tus escritos son tristes, tristes, tristes, depresivos). Pero espero pronto ponernos, la musa y yo, a trabajar en uno de esos dos fics.

Ahora el merecido copyright a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi por prestarnos sus geniales personajes.

Ya pueden pasar a leer…

* * *

**Piel de pétalos**

Fue hace tanto que no sabe en qué momento empezó a extrañarlas. Era un par de manos finas aquellas, aunque cruzadas de cicatrices y alguna herida reciente, fruto de las batallas, de las misiones, cerca o lejos, para borrar cualquier amenaza venida del inframundo. Espectros, simples soldados sin mayor rango, ninguno impidió que esas manos regresaran a él cuando todavía era rojo y acariciaran los brotes nuevos.

Y entonces llegó aquella especie de gárgola negra, enorme, el ataque en el poblado cercano. Aquel día el dueño de las dos manos volvió sin aliento, el cuerpo hecho añicos, inerme en brazos de otro ser de vestiduras doradas y blancas, escoltado por el silencio de un niño y las lágrimas de una niña un poco mayor. Gracias a la tristeza que retorcía sus facciones le pareció una desconocida. Luego, mirando el castaño de sus cabellos, el vestido simple, de un lila muy tenue, alcanzando sus mejillas con lo último de su perfume, la reconoció: la había visto subir la escalinata varias veces más allá de Piscis, los brazos ocupados con ramos de flores silvestres, con un lienzo blanco oloroso a jabón.

Nunca supo su nombre, y no tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlo de los guardianes de los otros templos porque en días distintos, en diferentes lugares, fueron despidiéndose de la vida para no regresar. Todos, excepto dos. Uno de menta en los cabellos, el otro castaño, falto de respiración. Pero ninguno se paró un instante a observar cómo la carcoma iba royendo sus pétalos, uno a uno, como la ausencia de aquellas manos blancas lo arrastraba también a la muerte.

El rojo y la sedosidad en sus pétalos no eran ni un recuerdo cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien. Había envejecido, yacía sin fuerzas alrededor de aquella casita de madera, soportando sobre el pecho el aviso de "Prohibido el paso", al escuchar pisadas que subían por unas escalinatas ahora contaminadas de hierbajos. Pensó en otra niña, en otras manos llevando flores silvestres nuevas. Pero a nadie encontraría; qué pena, el nuevo Patriarca, aquel caballero que llevara en brazos al muerto guardián de Piscis, había salido en busca de cosmos altísimos, de aprendices que poblaran una vez más las ruinas del Santuario de Athena. Nadie había; y los soldados no eran necesarios, porque ¿quién amenazaría a un montón de piedras añejas, casi hechas polvo?

Por eso no hubo quien detuviera esas pisadas, o eso supuso. Una especie de alegría roja y tersa lo recorrió, engañándolo con la sensación de un brote alimentado no por el cosmos de un caballero, sino por los nutrientes de la tierra, libre ya de todo veneno.

Nunca se le ocurrió que las pisadas se detuvieran en el duodécimo templo, que recorrieran el pasillo central y viraran hacia la derecha, donde un arco altísimo se abría a los jardines de Piscis, llenos ahora de rosas convertidas en ceniza.

Y la sintió. Un cuerpo fino como el de un lirio, alto y ligero. La reconoció por el sabor de sus lágrimas, hecho de hiel y de sal. Se trataba de ella, de la jovencita que había escoltado al guerrero con su tristeza. Sonrió; esa niña era casi una mujer, había seguido viviendo, llevando otros lienzos y otros ramos a sitios diferentes, quizás. Un connato de enojo, consecuencia de ese olvido tan largo, desapareció al acariciar su espalda, sus hombros, sus redondas piernas, sus pies calzados de sandalias, llenos del polvo del camino.

La sonrisa le duró unos instantes apenas; fue decayendo al escuchar las palabras de la joven: Lo amaba, lo amo, dijo ella, y he venido para reunirme con usted.

La habría abrazado de poder, de tener hojitas verdes y nuevas, capaces de una fotosíntesis. La habría cubierto con el verde de los frutos de la primavera y el verano, le habría dicho no llores, sé a quién estás hablándole, él te escucha aquí, muy cerca, debajo de aquella piedra grabada con su nombre y su título, y aunque amortaje su cuerpo junto al de su maestro, Lugonis, no morirá mientras sigas amándolo, mientras lo recuerdes.

Pero no podía; hace tanto que su perfume se había dispersado. Así que debió ser un mero testigo de aquellas perlas grises que eran las confidencias de la joven. Estoy sola, señor Albafica, como usted entonces, el veneno de la muerte de mi padre está recorriéndome las venas y no creo que vaya a secarse. Yo tampoco deseo que se me acerque nadie, señor Albafica, porque se removerían las espinas que guardo; apenas si las soporto dormidas y si alguien me abrazara… Es hasta hoy que lo comprendo, y quisiera disculparme, por la insistencia en acercármele y por su muerte cuando llegó para defendernos a mí y al señor Shion. Perdón por su agonía. Ahora vengo a corresponderle. Ahora, aquí, dejaré abiertos los brazos y miraré el cielo. Si mi cuerpo reclama agua, si quiere pan o carne, voy a ignorarlo. Es la única manera de alcanzarlos, a mi padre y a usted, señor Albafica, a quien tanto amo desde esa tarde de lluvia.

Ignorar una necesidad primordial como el alimento. Ella se abandonaría sobre el campo marchito de rosas, ella iba a morir ahí, sin nadie que la acunara, pues él no esperaría hasta que ese cuerpo joven quedara seco. Pensaba, como su visitante, abandonarse a la muerte; sólo así soportaría un nuevo cadáver dentro de su vientre.

Lo hizo. Se fue. Y ahora está arrepentido. Pesa más el no saber; ¿qué fue de ella, qué viento habrá arrastrado sus restos? Porque seguro murió a los pocos días, si no el hambre, la tristeza se la llevaría. Hambre, lágrimas, golpes, batallas, pensó. Diferentes caras de una misma muerte. Hombres regresan sobre sus propios pasos y transitan por senderos sin inaugurar, ciudades se edifican para luego servir de cimiento a otras, no de piedra sino de metal y cristales; lo único constante es la muerte, los cadáveres ingresando al fuego o a la tierra, las lágrimas y la pena de los que se quedan.

Se le ocurre esto ahora, después de reencarnar en un único brote blanco, frágil, en una isla pedregosa, luego de ver ese rostro sucio, cruzado con una cicatriz a la altura de las cejas. Es un muchacho que también extraña a un amor ido. Él dice te amo sin decirlo, llora sin llorar. Reclama a una ella que murió no hace mucho, adivina por su dolor, menos calmo que el de aquella muchacha.

Cómo te atreviste, dice él, bajo el peso de una urna enorme, hecha de metal y grabados. Por qué; debiste ser tú quien sostuviera mi mano, en cambio tuve que ver cómo agonizabas, cómo decías con tu aliento último que me convirtiera en el Fénix. Te odio, dice. Por alejarte, por dejarme a solas conmigo, porque ahora sólo eres recuerdo y no un pecho sólido para abrazar.

Te odio, Esmeralda, repite. Y él, el brote blanco, el anterior jardín de pétalos rojos y envenenados, sabe que no es cierto. Lo sabe y va a decirle que su Esmeralda sigue a su lado, que lo sostiene por la palma como acaba de desearlo y que no lo va a dejar ni después de muerto. Ojalá sus palabras laven el abandono que infligió hace un instante, o eso pareciera, a la muchacha.

Un resplandor súbito lo interrumpe, arrancándolo del terreno donde había crecido, arrojándolo, junto con una cruz, trozos de madera atados con cáñamo, muy lejos del muchacho de la enorme urna a la espalda. Lo siguiente es un montón de sombras blanquecinas, formadas con leche, con la bruma que el cielo suelta antes del amanecer. Eso y las recriminaciones. De nuevo pasó, de nuevo abandonaste le dicen, se dice, sin remedio. Porque seguro la violencia del resplandor le arrancó la piel y el corazón al muchacho, matándolo en un parpadeo. Después de esto, la culpa se convertirá en fotosíntesis junto a la fotosíntesis de existencias futuras.

Resignado, a la espera de una nueva oportunidad para redimirse, de pronto lo envuelve la tibieza de una palpitación. Cuando va a creerla falsa se le unen otras, cada vez más seguidas, y la primera tibieza, a punto de extinguirse, recibe más de un toque de calor.

Es un corazón. Un corazón vivo muy cerca de él.

La calidez de los latidos lo anima a susurrar. No la odias, un pensamiento con sonido apenas, y así está bien; si alzara más la voz le arrancaría la vida a ese corazón, tan frágil en su caverna de bronce. No la odias, ella caminará siempre sobre tus pasos, tu Esmeralda será tu sombra, tu respiración, el sueño de encajes y plumas de tus descansos, no importa si no la ves, ella, desde su transparencia, te vigila y sonríe, y nunca permitirá que te caigas, y si tropiezas encontrarás su mano, incluso en mitad del desierto, entre una esperanza que pierde de a poco luminosidad. No la odias; la amas. Y por eso tu Esmeralda está viva.

Y el remedio va teniendo efecto; las palpitaciones son más continuas, el calor más uniforme, alivia el ardor del invierno en vez de quemar, se dispersa para ser encontrado en cualquier rincón. De pronto una lágrima. Es del muchacho, es de la antigua joven, a través de los ojos de él. Tibieza y llanto cunden así el agujero que una pérdida había taladrado en el alma de ambos. El señor Albafica, la piedra preciosa de nombre Esmeralda, ahora no parecen tan lejanos.

Tal pensamiento lo hace sonreír de nuevo. Pronto volverán a reunirse, y entonces su presencia ya no será necesaria, pues un hato de pétalos medio desechos dentro de un saquito de piel –oculto bajo la playera, no lo vaya a notar ni el ruso ni un hermano menor–, sólidos, sin embargo, estará de más cuando los idos Albafica y Esmeralda vuelvan a poseer piel sobre las clavículas y labios y ojos en los trozos de calcio que ahora son, producto de la marcha del tiempo, de la aparente puerta de salida que es la muerte.

* * *

**La autora intenta esconderse detrás de un libro que cayó en sus manos. Pone las tapas blancas y gruesas frente a su rostro, unas gafas, seguro el Fénix pasa de largo. Demonios, parece que nunca va a gustarle nada de lo que escribo, se dice, mientras el cosmos del caballero crece hasta los límites del octavo sentido.**

**Mejor corre, yo te cubro le dice Shun, sostiene el libro unos segundos, antes de que su hermano se lo arrebate.**

**Déjala tranquila ya, niisan, pide el dulce Andrómeda. Ikki hojea para encontrarse con una frase que dibuja una sonrisa amplia en su rostro: "****El amor, la imaginación y el pensamiento confluyen y, más allá de la simple cotidianidad, trascienden el tiempo y superan la separación entre los vivos y los muertos****".**

–**Por esta vez vamos a dejarlo así.**

**A lo lejos, la autora respira tranquila, recupera el aliento.**

**P.D. Tomado del prólogo al libro **_**Muertas enamoradas**_**, de Théophile Gautier, editorial Lumen. Creo que queda excelente para este cuento de 14 de febrero. Gracias por leer (¡Ingenua, todavía piensas que lo leyeron!, se escucha. Creo que el Fénix ya contagió a cierto cangrejo dorado).**


End file.
